


Bobby's girl and John's boy

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: This is my first time writing something and posting it on here, so I started small and I guess I'll  see where it goes from here. If you liked it let me know,  I'm  a little nervous about posting this, but I welcome constructive criticism. If I can work on something or do something better let me know but please try not to say anything rude or hurtful just because you feel like you can. Thank you.





	Bobby's girl and John's boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing something and posting it on here, so I started small and I guess I'll see where it goes from here. If you liked it let me know, I'm a little nervous about posting this, but I welcome constructive criticism. If I can work on something or do something better let me know but please try not to say anything rude or hurtful just because you feel like you can. Thank you.

It's been about a week since Sam and Dean lost John. They've been staying with you and your dad, but you could tell they weren't okay regardless of what they told you and Bobby. Sam spends all day trying to crack the code on John's voicemail, while Dean rebuilds the impala outside. Sam went to go check on Dean. You were cooking dinner for Bobby and the boys when you heard Sam come back in. 

“Hey (Y/N), we need to borrow one of Bobby's cars, do you know where he is?” 

“He's around here somewhere, but I can get the keys for you I’m sure he won't mind” you smile at Sam, grabbing a pair of keys for him. “I have to warn you though, there's only one car running right now and it's not exactly-" 

“As long as it runs we'll take it" Sam interrupted. 

“Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you.” 

You took Sam and Dean to show him which car they were taking, and smiled when you heard Dean groan when he saw the van. 

“You're kidding me right, you expect us to drive this thing out in public?” 

“Dean!” Sam glared at his brother. 

“I tried to warn Sam.” 

“Come on (Y/N), this can't be the only car Bobby can lend us,” Dean smirked “What about yours? I know Bobby wouldn't let you go on hunt's without a ride.” 

“No way Winchester!” 

Come on sweetheart, I'll bring it right back when we're done, scouts honor.” 

Hearing him call you that made heart skip a beat, but your not about to give him what he wants just because you had a crush on him. 

“Dean Winchester, you are anything but a boy scout. Have fun with your new ride!” you smiled as you walked back towards the house. You heard Dean groan as he and Sam got into the car. 

You knew Dean wasn't happy, you could hear him complaining when you got to the door of your house. You turned around to see them driving off. 

“Thanks again (Y/N), tell Bobby we'll be back soon" Sam smiled and gave you a small wave goodbye. Dean on the other hand glared at you. 

“Will do Sam, and Dean if you hate the van so much maybe you should hurry back and finish fixing your car instead of trying to steal mine.” 

“Trust me princess, I'd rather drive my baby than anything else.” He winked at you as he left. There went your heart again. 

You know where they were headed, you overheard Sam tell Dean. You ran into Ellen a few time when you hunted and stopped by her bar for a drink. Ellen was a nice woman, and so was her daughter Jo. You felt a tug at your heart when you remember Jo. Not that there was anything wrong with her, but you knew once Dean met her it be hard for him not to flirt with her. It was who he. Of course it wouldn't be little nicknames and a wink, no, he'd turn on the charm for her. She'd probably look into those piercing green eyes and fall for him just like you did when you first met him years ago. After all, how could you not fall in love with Dean Winchester? Bobby warned you about him when you two first met, but that didn't stop you from falling, hard, and it didn't stop you from feeling jealous thinking about him flirting with her, or any girl actually. I guess that's just your luck. Now here you were staring at the empty path they had driven away on. Bobby Singer's little girl pining after John Winchesters oldest boy, hoping that when they got back you wouldn't have to hear about Jo being Deans new girl and wishing it was you.


End file.
